


Panic Attack

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi, misswritingobsessed



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, OT3 implied, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “It’s all going to be okay," he whispered. He just hoped they would both believe him.





	Panic Attack

Gibbs found it hard to believe that Jenny hadn’t left yet. A joke the pair shared whilst working together years ago was that he was the last to leave the office. Always. So, when the time on his computer screen was getting closer to two in the morning, and Jenny had yet to appear from her office, Gibbs, in typical Gibbs fashion, went to investigate.

He found Jenny in her office, sat on the couch, starting at the wall, her arms wrapped around herself, and he knew from the moment he stepped into the Director’s office that she was not herself.

“Jen.” He whispered her name as he took slow steps over to the couch, in order not to scare her.

He knew her well enough to know she was currently in the middle of a panic attack. There had been a few of those in Paris and Serbia.

Sitting down next to the redhead, he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to pull her close. He put on arm around her first, before putting both arms around her, wanting to make sure she didn’t pull away, wanting to make sure she felt completely comfortable before he pulled Jen into his chest.

“I can’t do this, Jethro.” Jen’s voice was quiet, uncharacteristically quiet.

“It’s okay, Jen,” he began to whisper soothing words against her head as he gently rocked her back and forth.

He kept telling her that it was okay, that she was safe, he said she could take all the time she needed, making sure that each phrase he said was heard and understood before he repeated it a few more times, in a hope the tones of his voice would bring the director back to the living, hoping she would be able to focus again.

It took close to thirty minutes for the redhead to finally pull her head up and regain some composure, at which point Gibbs reminded her that he knew her.

“It’s going to be okay, Jen.” Gibbs’ voice was soft, something Jen had experience only a few times in the years she’d known him.

“It’s all going to be okay.” She remained in Jethro’s embrace for a while longer, just so she could be sure that his words were true…that it would all be okay.

* * *

Gibbs watched Abby from the doorway to his basement. Jen had gone to bed a few hours ago, but the Goth had chosen to stay put, staring at the front door. Gibbs could understand why she was scared. It wasn’t every day your attacker got a free pass in a court of law. 

The forensic scientist was rocking back and forth, but Gibbs knew Abby couldn’t tell she was doing it. From where he stood, he could hear her soft whispers, telling herself she would be okay, she was safe, but from his past-experience with Jenny, self-talk rarely helped in moments of anxiety and fear.

Walking over to her, Gibbs sat next to her, leaning against the couch; first, he reached out to place his hand on her knee, wanting her to know that he was there; he knew that pulling her into a hug immediately might scare her. After a few moments, he wrapped his arms around the young woman, not moving his arms when Abby began to struggle slightly, knowing that after a few moments she would finally stop resisting. A few minutes later, Abby rested her head on his chest, tucking her legs beneath her as she got more comfortable.

After getting to know Abby, he knew humming random tunes worked better on her than words did. He began humming a random tune, stroking the Goth’s hair, rocking her back and forth, willing to sit there all night if only to prove to Abby that she would be okay and that she would be safe.

Time passed, but Gibbs didn’t care; he was content listening to the steady breaths of the woman in his arms. After only ten minutes, Abby’s breathing had begun to slow down, but he knew the panic was still in her mind.

“It’s all going to be okay, Abbs.” He whispered, pulling back slightly to look at her face.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

 

 

 


End file.
